


Maybe You're Not So Lost

by InspirionTouch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspirionTouch/pseuds/InspirionTouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light blue eyes stare back at you. And they look deep into yours.</p>
<p>Deep.</p>
<p>Deep.</p>
<p>Deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You're Not So Lost

Light blue eyes stare back at you. And they look deep into yours.

_Deep._

_Deep._

_Deep._

Those eyes are looking into your soul. And you can’t help but stare at his lips, those very pink chapped lips that are so close to yours. All you want to do is kiss them. But you don’t. You are afraid. You are afraid of rejection, afraid of getting hurt.

Its not like you aren’t already hurting, Your life has been a mess, a horrible mess. All the monsters you and your brother have hunted. The people you have lost…. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, your mom and dad. You lost Sam a few times too. But you won’t let that happen again. You will protect him with your life, like you promised your dad.

You promised.

You promised yourself that you wouldn’t lose anyone else. No matter what, no one else is going to get hurt or killed because of you. You are going to protect everyone who’s still in your life, everyone that is left. Sam and Cas

_Cas_

_Cas_

_Cas_

Cas with those big blue eyes that’s are staring into your soul. You can’t look away. You want to kiss him. But you promised yourself you weren’t going to drag anyone down with you again. You look back into those blue eyes. You see a lot of things.

_Love._

_Adoration._

_Hope._

But the one thing you seem to notice is that he’s lost. He’s staring at you with this lost look in his eyes.

_Lost_

_Lost_

_Lost_

 Just as lost as you are. Maybe that other angel was right. The moment Cas laid a hand on you in hell, he was lost. Maybe you could be lost together.

_Together._

_Together._

_Together._

So you kiss him, kiss those unbelievably soft lips. And you can’t get enough. You kiss him deeper, and he kisses you back.

Maybe you’re not so lost anymore.


End file.
